


Crash Landing

by JessKo



Series: Heronverse [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Aphrodisiacs, Communication, Consentacles, Drunkenness, Dubious Consent, Everyone Wants Thrawn, F/M, Feels, Gangbang, Happy Ending, Hate Sex, Imprisonment, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pining, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Tentacle Dick, Threesome - F/M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Sex, everyone fucks everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessKo/pseuds/JessKo
Summary: Kanan’s booze-filled night out on Batonn lands him in quite the sticky situation featuring a Rebel leader, an Imperial Admiral and his aide/lover, a Governor, and a kyber crystal.In short, the epic final confrontation between Thrawn and Nightswan is interrupted by a very inebriated Jedi and chaos ensues. Meanwhile, Thrawn realizes that the affection he's been chasing for so long might have been under his nose for all this time...Endgame Thanto and Kanera, but it's a bit of a bumpy road to get there.
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla, Kanan Jarrus/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo, Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Series: Heronverse [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1177442
Comments: 24
Kudos: 24





	1. The set-up

**Author's Note:**

> This work brings together a lot of the plot lines from other works in this series, so you might want to read the rest prior to embarking on this story. If you are pinched for time, just Heron Rising, Spiked Heron, Black Heron and Heron Soaring would fill the bill to catch you up to the story so far.  
> The series description/notes has a chronological timeline if you would like to read them in that order rather than that by which I posted them.
> 
> A note on the "everyone fucks everyone" tag, in this work the following scenes happen, some more consensual than others:  
> -Kanan and Nightswan  
> -Thrawn and Eli  
> -Eli, Pryce, and Kanan (dubious consent)  
> -Kanan and Hera  
> -Pryce and Kanan (non-consensual)  
> -Pryce and Thrawn (dubious consent)  
> The endgame is Thranto and Kanera, but a lot of smut, angst, and feels happen between Chapters 1 and 6. I hope you enjoy the wild ride this turned out to be!

Nightswan walked through Creekpath on Batonn like he owned the place. He had a mission, and with each stride his conviction grew. Everything had culminated to this, meeting with the only somewhat agreeable Imperial Admiral and hopefully something that could change the tides of their war would come out of it. At the edge of town, he looked out onto the hillside ahead, the start of many that made up the plains of this planet. This was the location selected for the rendezvous, and he would not be late. 

“Heyyyyyyy Nevil!” A heavily slurred voice called out. A hauntingly familiar slurred voice. Whipping around to face the source, Nightswan could not believe his eyes. It took every ounce of his effort to retain his composure when staggering towards him was a tall man in chunky platform heels, rumpled stockings barely held up by black garters that hugged thin hips above skimpy black underwear. A face covered in smeared grey makeup framed by brown locks fallen from a low ponytail grinned at him with glossy red lips. “Remember meeeeee, pal?” 

Kanan tripped his way over to close the distance, his legs far too distracting than should be permitted out of doors on such an important day, somehow not falling over in his drunken state. He reached out, grabbing Nightswan on his shoulder and leaning heavily on the older man. Kanan’s face was inches away from his own, his breath hot and sweet with liquor. 

“Yes, I remember you. I don’t have time for this, find me later, alright?” Nightswan sighed, peeling hands off of his yellow shirt. 

“Noooo-sir. I’m sticking right with You!” Kanan nearly yelled, then his voice dropped low. “I’m in trouble…” 

Nightswan shook his head. “I’m in trouble too. So stay away.” 

“Aw nope.” Kanan giggled, flicking Nightswan’s nose. “My trouble’s worse. I want to be in your trouble.” 

Realizing he was running out of time, and was not going to shake his ‘old friend’, Nightswan turned away from Kanan and stepped off the road and onto packed clay and dust. “Fine. But don’t cry to me when you see just how deep I’m in.” 

Somehow, in those ridiculous shoes, Kanan managed to keep up with Nightswan’s quick gait over the articulated landscape. Nightswan focused on that fact, imagining that in his youth Kanan might have been some sort of performance gymnast, to keep his mind from wandering too far on why he was dressed just so. Deep down, he was fairly confident he knew why, seeing their shared experience in the sex-palaces of Devaron, but he could not afford to be distracted during this meeting with Admiral Thrawn, so he kept his suspicions at bay for the moment. 

Seeing a Lambda shuttle gracefully sweep down towards the plains a little ways ahead, Nightswan knew it was time, that was the meeting place and in that shuttle, the Chiss would await him. 

Finally, they would meet face-to-face with no barriers between them. 

“Oooooh so you’re in the Imperial sort of trouble.” Kanan mused, following the Lambda down with dilated blue eyes that sparkled in the light. Nightswan tried to not linger on those either. 

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” 

“Nah, that’s the better sort than I was in.” 

The response took Nightswan by surprise, there was not much trouble worse than being on the Empire’s hit list, and now his gears really started to turn. Just what had Kanan gotten himself into?

Before he knew it, Nightswan was feet away from the Lambda, its passenger walking down the ramp in a olive green tunic, hands clasped behind his back. 

The men seemed to size each other up, neither immediately speaking. 

So, not able to stand the silence, Kanan broke up the tension. “Hey, long time no see, Mick- Mirt-... wait… Mitth’raw’na-Traitor!” Kanan jeered, pointing an accusatory finger towards the Chiss. 

Thrawn’s heart seized in his chest. All his meticulous planning and practice was gone in an instant. “You?” 

“Yeah. It’s me, bitch.” 

Nevil, composed persona of ‘Nightswan’ long forgotten, turned to Kanan. “You know him?” He asked, amazed. Perhaps the stars were smiling on him for once, the way Admiral Thrawn was now frazzled. 

“Yeah. We used to fuck. Until he went Imp on me.” Kanan spit into the sand, crossing his arms and stalking closer to the Admiral. Thrawn did not flinch when Kanan reached out to grasp the rank plaque he wore. “What is this? Colonel? Disgusting.” 

Thrawn inhaled sharply, pulling his blaster. Acting on instinct Nevil did the same, exhaling through his nose. Drat, he did not want this meeting to turn this way. Knowing Thrawn was too smart to pull out a weapon when outnumbered, even when one of them was so obviously out of it, Nevil dared ask. “Not alone, are you?” 

The outline of a second officer was soon visible in the Lambda. “Neither were you.” A voice said with a wild-space accent. Ah yes, Thrawn's pet. 

Thrawn grabbed one of Kanan’s wrists in a vise grip, yanking the hand away from his plaque. “You will both be coming with us, now.” 

Said pet, Eli Vanto, materialized next to his Admiral. 

“Oh you got a new hole hm? One who doesn’t have a brain to side with Palpa-poodoo.” Kanan muttered. Vanto blushed heavily. Nevil wanted to scream. 

An uncomfortable Lambda ride later, Nevil found himself locked into a holding cell on the ISD Chimaera with a still very drunk Kanan. The Storm Trooper escort refused to answer any of his questions, although Kanan had managed to knock a few over in his plight to escape and ended up in binder cuffs. 

Nevil was honestly impressed by the rather spindly man. He was strong, if underfed. “When was the last time you ate?” He asked, pacing the room as Kanan sat open-legged on one of the two bunks that took up the majority of space in the cell. 

“About… Today I had some fuzzy tauntauns.” 

Nevil knew Kanan was referring to a mixed drink and not actual food. “I mean something solid.”

Kanan just shrugged. “Not hungry.” Shifting on the cot, Kanan went to stand back up but fell back down on his rear. “Hate these shoes.” 

“Then take them off. We’re not going anywhere any time soon.” Nevil grumbled, inspecting the door again, looking for a flaw he knew would not be there. 

“Can’t” Kanan mumbled, kicking a leg out. Stepping closer to the man to help him get out of the strappy monstrosities, Nevil had to ignore a flagging boner pressing against his pants. As frustrated as he was at all of this, he could see how Admiral Thrawn had once was, or perhaps still is enamored with the human. 

Kanan sighed happily once the shoes were both tossed aside in the corner of the cell, laying down on his side on the cot, rubbing brown makeup from his cheek onto the sheets. Nightswan soon realized that there was also a cheek-print from where Kanan had rested his head on his shoulder when removing the shoes. Wonderful. 

While he looked at that, he didn’t realize what was going on until it was too late. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Nevil cried out, exasperated. Kanan nearly had his entire hand in his ass, digging around for stars knows what. Soon enough, however, Kanan found what he was looking for and emerged with a small blue stone. 

Wait, was that… no way. “Is that Kyber?” Kanan flashed him the cut gem and sure enough, it was.Why the hell did he had a kyber crystal in his ass? 

“Have to keep it safe.” Then, Kanan opened his mouth and went to swallow it down. 

Nevil reached out, pulling Kanan’s arm away. “Don’t do that! At least wash it first.” 

Kanan narrowed his eyes, “Alright fine Master Depa-Mace-Windu-Kenobi.” He grunted, stalking over to the little refresher cubicle. 

Nevil sat down on his own bunk. There was no way Kanan was a Jedi. Just… Look at him! When Kanan returned he had not eaten the crystal, but one of his garters had come undone and a black stocking was slowly slipping down his leg. He lay down on the bunk, holding the crystal at arms length to study it. 

If he wasn’t a Jedi, though, how would he of gotten his hands on kyber? 

As if he could read Nevil’s mind, Kanan turned his head to look into the other man’s eyes. “Shhh… Don’t tell the blue prick I have this.” 

Nevil nodded, leaning back against the wall. This was getting interesting. He considered what he might ask Kanan, but soon enough soft snored populated the room and Nevil let his own exhaustion sink it. The next few days would be tricky to say the least, and he was going to need his rest. 

Turning onto his side, Nevil tried to settle in, but his mind refused to calm for quite some time. Eventually, getting over his unconventional roomate, his thoughts turned to Batonn and what might have become of his mission, his crew. Oddly enough, that was the thought that nearly put him to sleep. But, there was a shifting of the cot and then a warm body pressed against him, arms snaking around him and legs brushing against his own. 

“What are you…” 

“Shh… ‘s cold in here.” 

Nevil sighed again. “Of course it’s cold you’re practically nude. Here.” Prying the blanket out from under the other man, Nevil wrapped them both up in it, not making Kanan get off of him. He’d had stranger bedmates before, after all, so what was the worst thing that could happen? 


	2. Since you’re already here...

Turns out, things could in fact get stranger. Nevil awakened to the man pressed against him shifting, arms unsticking from where they had stuck to him under his clothes to grab at what he was sure was a pounding head. 

“Seven hells… My head… Hera what the hell did we do last night?” 

“Ah. So the rumors are true.” 

Nevil whipped his head around to find himself staring into bright red eyes. Admiral Thrawn lurked in the doorway of the cell. It was hard to get a read on the Chiss, but Nevil could swear he looked pained. Betrayed. 

“Sir, shall I call a trooper- oh.” The pet commander from before appeared in the doorway next, always following the Admiral with his tail between his legs. 

“No, we will not disturb them further.” Admiral Thrawn said, the door closing and then Nevil was left to asses the last 30 seconds of his life in which he was hardly even awake. 

“You’re not Hera… Where the hell am I?” Kanan stated, sounding more annoyed than surprised as he sat up, pulling his legs in close to his chest. Nevil just turned over, taking everything in. 

“Welcome to the ISD Chimaera my friend.” 

Kanan groaned, throwing his head back then groaning more at the pain the movement caused him. “I fucked up. Glad to see you’re alive and well, though.” 

“Yeah, I’d say I’ve somehow managed to be better off than you despite my occupation being entirely illegal to the governing body at power. You look like hell.” Nevil responded sarcastically. 

Winking, Kanan chuckled. “Oh you have no idea, pal.” 

“That little hunk of kyber gives me a few ideas, actually. Where did it end up?” 

To answer, Kanan reached into the front of his underwear and extracted the hunk of stone, offering it to Nevil who did not accept. 

“Again. Wash that thing.” 

Kanan just tucked it back away where it was. Nevil didn’t realize he’d been staring. 

“What? Not like I have pockets.” 

Adjusting himself to sit up, Nevil also realized that he had some mighty strong morning wood. Kanan looked him up and down with a raised eyebrow. Nevil, feeling brazen and frankly curious where that look would lead, smirked back at the man, tilting his hips forwards. “Like what you see or something?” 

“Yeah, you could say that.” 

But before Nevil could say anything, his belt was undone and pants tugged to the ground. Lips still stained the color of a tatooine sunset in the summer wrapped around his cock and anything else was forgotten. 

“F-fuck, you’re good at this.” He uttered as his breaths became pants. Kanan chuckled as he bottomed out on the dick, taking it all in at once at the vibrations nearly sent him over in ten seconds flat, but he gripped onto Kanan’s shoulders and rode it out, holding himself on the edge and enjoying every moment. 

Meanwhile, outside of the cell where thick walls divided the hall from the room, Admiral Thrawn restrained himself from chewing on his thumbnail, a habit he’d thought he kicked in his youth. 

“Sir, we could just interrogate them now. Get it over with.” His aide, Eli Vanto, offered. 

“We were instructed to wait for Governor Pryce and I do not wish to act against the Colonel’s wishes.” 

“Ok, but maybe we just do something informal. A little chat.” Eli grinned, stepping closer to Thrawn and taking a fidgeting hand into his own. “Or I could distract you while we wait.” 

Thrawn, his mind on the scene he’d seen in the cell, nodded slightly. He certainly would enjoy a distraction. So, using his Comm to dismiss the guards on duty in the detention block, he unhooked every clasp of Eli’s tunic, dropping a thick synth leather belt to the floor and tugging down pants until the beautiful man before him was bare aside from the red flush and purple bite marks decorating his shoulders and chest. 

Standing up on his toes, Eli planted a kiss on Thrawn’s jawline. “You seem distracted from your distraction, Thrawn.” He whispered when Thrawn, usually anxious to jump on him like a rancor onto an injured tauntaun, just looked. 

“It’s nothing. Come here.” Thrawn replied flatly, gripping Eli’s hip firmly with one hand while the other opened the closures of his own pants. 

Eli teased around the Chiss’ slit with his gloved fingers, and a curious magenta tendril slipped out, then another. “There they are.” Eli joked, kissing Thrawn again as a cool tentacle wrapped around his wrist, rubbing against where glove met warm brown skin. 

Thrawn shivered. “Please.” 

Milking some slick from the tendrils, Eli then used it to stroke his own cock to hardness, not wasting time to line himself up with Thrawn’s slit and slot himself into the cool, wriggling depths of his lover. Backing him into a corner, Eli began to thrust in earnest as Thrawn dipped his head down to nibble a new mark onto Eli’s skin, loving the way he tasted and the satisfied reaction the action got him. 

Inside the cell, Nevil gripped the sheets as he finally allowed himself to come, painting a white streak onto Kanan’s already smeared face. The come dragged silvery makeup and tan foundation with it as it dripped down the man’s chin. 

“You can pay me later.” Kanan added with a wink as he wiped his face on the blanket. Somehow his lips were still pristinely painted. 

“Hey, you owe me after I’m the one who supplied the ship back on Devaron.” Nevil quipped back. 

“Last I checked that was…” Kanan stopped himself, knowing that mentioning a former master might be a sore topic for Nevil, the dark circles on his face a permanent reminder of that part of his life. 

Nevil stretched out, raising his arms above his head. “Let’s just call it even.” 

“Works for me.” 

A comfortable silence passed between them as Kanan left to wash up properly in the refresher. When he returned, through, Nevil could not hold back any longer. “So, are you a Jedi.” 

Kanan ran a hand through his hair, pulling the tie out and letting it fall to his shoulders. “Officially no, I am not a Jedi. But colloquially, I guess so?” 

Now Nevil was really interested. “Do tell.” 

“I was a padawan learner. Before order 66. Now through? The order is gone. I just scrape by.” 

“Lucky for you, you’re rooming with a Jedi sympathizer. I don’t believe a lick of what the Empire is peddling.” 

Kanan grinned. “Good. If you weren’t I’d have to kill you.” 

“What? With that crystal?” 

Kanan’s face became haunted. “You don’t want to know what that stone has seen.” 

“Well, I know one thing I’d like to see.” Nevil gestured to Kanan’s crotch. “Didn’t get a proper look last time with that guard sitting on you and all.” 

Rather than the excited reaction Nevil had hoped for, however, Kanan just frowned. “I’d rather not.” 

Not offended, Nevil leaned back against the wall and pulled his clothes back on proper. “Suit yourself.” He’d not push the issue.

“We’re leaving now.” 

“Oh, you have an escape plan already? Might want to put on some shoes at least.” 

Kanan glared at the black heels in the corner, weighing his options. The heels were clunky and threw his balance, but running into a fight barefoot was never a wise choice. 

“I was only joking… oh.” Nevil just watched as Kanan tightened the straps that he’d taken several minutes to undo the night before in under a minute. “So what do you need me to do?” 

“Stay close, and if you can, find a blaster.” 

“Well I can only promise the first. This is a Star Destroyer not a warehouse.” 

Kanan stood up and grinned at him, fixing the garter to properly hold up his stocking before turning to the door. Nevil was suddenly struck with the urge to kiss the man, but kept that much to himself, wondering if Kanan could sense his desire. 

“I’m going to crack the door open check what’s out there. Since there’s no guards, we run. Quietly.” 

“Got it.” Nevil realized then the power that came with having someone with force abilities as an ally, and hoped after all this was done he could offer Kanan something better than his current situation in his crew. He’d be an amazing addition to the cause, and well, the fact that he was so attractive certainly helped sweeten the pot. There was something suspicious about the lack of guards in a detention block, but there was no time to question it. Kanan tied his hair back up and got to work.

Holding out both hands, Kanan closed his eyes and reached out, feeling for the locking mechanisms and meticulously sliding them into place as if a key had been inserted. The door silently slid open, and Kanan stuck his head out, checking the coast and finding a peculiar sight a few doors down, at the corner of the hall. 

Thrawn was pinned up in the corner, the short aide from before stripped down with at least a dozen bruises on his back and a new one being made by the Chiss he was pounding into. Both were totally oblivious to what was happening. Perfect. 

Waving Nevil along, he silently padded down the hall. Only when he reached the end did Kanan look back. He made eye contact with burning red eyes. Thrawn’s expression of pleasure had contorted into one of yearning, and he could perfectly make out what he said, reading the movement of thin lips. 

“Please…” 

Kanan shook his head, and then he was gone. Thrawn nearly cried into Eli’s shoulder. So many years of pent up emotions all lead to this. Another rejection. 

It was true that he loved Eli, but nothing would ever compare to his first love who was now strutting away wearing nothing but panties and stockings. Something welled inside the Chiss, and as Eli muttered some sweet nothing into his chest he shoved the human away and ran down the hall, not even bothering to tuck away his sex. 

“Hey… Thrawn? THRAWN!” Eli shouted, collecting his scattered clothing and tossing it on as quickly as he could as the Admiral bolted. Seeing the cell door opened wide clued the Commander in on what had just happened and he cursed under his breath. 

The alarms soon blared after Thrawn brought some rather dazed troopers who said they were happy to be there back to their senses and sounded them, and the hunt was on. 

Kanan hoped the head start they had would be enough, but as they burst into the hangar, the ramp of a Lambda lowered as an Imperial Governor made her way down the steps. 

“What is the meaning of… YOU!” She screamed, attention on Kanan. 

“Hello, Ari.” The Jedi muttered as her own trooper escort accosted them. So much for his grand escape. 

“Don’t tell me, you’ve banged her too.” Nevil groaned as his hands were bound behind his back. 

“Just once.” Kanan replied, flashing a winning smile to the woman. Governor Pryce scowled. And then her eyes nearly budged from her skull. 

Entering the hangar next was Thrawn, genitalia out and flailing like a flag in the wind. Her face went from pale to pink and she stammered a formal greeting out. Thrawn growled out his own welcome, stalking over to the two escapees. 

“So who haven’t you slept with?” Nevil teased, hoping to fluster the Imperials more. 

Eli reached the hangar next. “Oh, there you are. Sir, you are… Exposing yourself.” 

Thrawn hardly reacted, tucking himself away and closing his pants. “Thank you, Commander Vanto.” 

Kanan nodded towards the Commander. “That one. But unbind my hands and we can fix that, pretty boy.” 

Eli scowled at the scantily clad prisoner. “Fat chance. Take them back to the detention block and remember to actually lock the cell this time.” 

“No.” Thrawn interrupted. “Bring them to my office.” 

Nevil realized then that he might actually get to have that conversation with Thrawn after all, just with different sorts of leverage. He could work with that. 


	3. The right side

Governor Pryce, uninvited, followed along and soon she was in Admiral Thrawn’s office, standing to the side of the more clothed prisoner, Commander Vanto lurking behind the desk where the Admiral sat, seeming to brood over the information he was now piecing together about his superior officers. 

Despite her distance, Kanan prodded at her. “You know, it was fun. Last time I mean. We could do it again. Right here.” 

Pryce could not keep her blush under control but outwardly scoffed at the brazen man, having half a mind to smack him upside his stupid, handsome face. Trying to compose herself, she looked ahead towards Admiral Thrawn, but frankly that did not help either seeing how handsome she also found the Chiss. 

Nevil had to admit he felt a little awkward in the middle of it all, especially since part of him wished Kanan were speaking to him rather than the Governor. 

Kanan noticed the sort of eyes Pryce was making at Thrawn. “Oh trust me, you don’t want to get involved with those nasty tentacles. They’ll split a cute little thing like you clean in half.” Now she reacted, driving an elbow between Kanan’s shoulders. 

“Silence, prisoner!” 

Thrawn hid his cringe, and realized he’d not be able to focus with Kanan in the room. “Commander, Governor, please escort this prisoner back to the detention block. I will deal with the second one alone.” 

“That was not the agreement.” Pryce huffed but Thrawn insisted and she did not fight the order. 

Leaving the office, Kanan continued his ‘flirting’ the whole way back to the cell block. “Now that we’re alone, I can show you how a real man fucks, Commander.” He said in his sweetest croon. “And you can come along for round two, Ari.” 

Despite better judgement, the pair silently agreed to take him up on the offer, but on their own terms. Tossing Kanan into a new cell, a reinforced one meant for dangerous transports like Wookies, the duo sealed themselves in with the other human. 

“I don’t know what your history is with Thrawn,” Eli began, “but I want to see just what it is about you that makes him tick.” 

Kanan grinned over his shoulder, wagging his ass and holding out his bound hands behind him. “Sure thing, hot stuff, just unbind me first and I’m all yours.” 

Eli reached out to comply, but Arihnda stopped him. “The binders stay.” 

Now, Kanan frowned, excessively to the point it was nearly comical. “Ah, that’s no fun. If memory serves me right, I think you want to wear them, don’t you?” 

“Shut up.” Arihnda snapped. Kanan shrugged, sensing that she was a changed woman. 

“He’s cocky, that’s for sure.” Eli mused, shrugging his pants down and standing behind the other man. Kanan felt unsure hands tugging his own garment down to his knees, but Eli left the garter belt in place. “Easy on the eyes. Nice ass. I see the appeal.” 

“I don’t see yours.” Kanan muttered to himself. Eli spat on his hand, rubbing himself first. 

“Frankly, I don’t care what you think of me.” Eli carelessly inserted himself between firm ass cheeks, grunting a bit at the initial tightness. Kanan panicked internally as he remembered what was sitting in his undergarments, clenching his legs together to hold the small stone in place. Eli moaned at the sudden pressure, thrusting at a slow pace to indulge in it. 

Arihnda clicked her tongue. “Having fun, Vanto?” 

“Yeah… He’s good. Real good.” 

“Tell that to your Admiral for me, yeah? Let him know just how good this ass is. And that he can’t have it.” 

Circling around to stand in front of Kanan, Arihnda gripped his face between her hands, tugging him down to eye level. “We won’t do anything for you. Understood?” 

“Might be a good ass, but you’re a real downer.” Eli breathily added. 

“Defect and then maybe you can see just what the appeal is.” 

This comment earned him a sharp grip on his testacles that nearly turned his vision white. “I told you to shut up.” 

“S-sure. I can be quiet.” 

“Good. Now, both of you, down.” Arihnda shoved Kanan back and caused both him and Eli to fall to the floor, the impact sheathing Eli to the hilt and then some. Kanan crossed his legs, only caring about the kyber crystal staying put. 

With the two men below her, Arihnda straddled over Kanan after removing her pants, running knowing fingers along her folds to warm up as she looked the man over yet again. He’d aged a fair bit since she’d seen him last, but he’d also gained some muscle and was still just as much eye candy as that first night. 

Leaning forward, putting her weight on one hand, she kissed mockingly red lips, biting and forceful. Kanan opened his mouth, submitting to the woman and she ate him up, tasting every inch he offered. When she was ready, and not a moment sooner, she stilled his hips, which were bucking up with Eli’s pace, and lowered down onto him, slow and steady. The pressure coaxed his cock to its full length, and she filled herself with it. 

Once she was comfortably seated on that cock, she let up the pressure on the pair below and Eli started up again, tossing Kanan around as if he weighed nothing and Arihnda simply hovered, letting the men set the pace and angling herself so Kanan’s head rubbed just the right spots. 

It had been far too long since she’d had a good fuck, and as she continued to please herself with her hands, she came first, gushing out onto Kanan and kissing him again. When she sat back up on her knees, she was satisfied to finally see his lipstick as smeared as his eyeliner, which looked like he’d tried to wash it off with water but didn’t take the time to fully remove it. 

Below her, Eli grunted as he turned himself, and Kanan, onto their sides. Not wanting to lose her balance by being knocked around by the humans increasingly erratic movements, Arihnda stood up, watching the show as she lazily fingered herself. 

It had been good dick, sure, but nothing to obsess over. Nothing to cause a normally composed Admiral to run through his ship exposed. There was more to this story, and she knew Eli knew it too, and they’d get to the bottom of it. But for now, she let the human enjoy the fuck. She also noticed that Kanan did not even bother asking Eli or her to stroke him off. He was used to being used, which figured seeing how she’d used him in the past, but this time there would be no payment. 

“Stop.” She didn’t even think about it, the word just came out. 

Eli slowed his pace. “What? Someone coming?” 

“No. Just stop. This isn’t right.” Arihnda dried her fingers on the underside of her tunic and fastened her pants.

“What do you mean? He asked for it?” 

Arihnda stepped in the space between Eli and Kanan, toeing one man off the other. “This isn’t right.” 

Eli pulled out, sitting cross-legged and looking up at Arihnda as he stroked himself off. Kanan took the opportunity to awkwardly reach between his legs and clutch the crystal, hiding it in his fist. 

Finding that, with the mood gone, he’d not be able to finish, Eli put his erection away. “Let’s just go back to Thrawn’s office. Leave two guards outside the door here so we don’t have another incident. 

In that office, the two beings were having a battle of wits and conviction. 

“I cannot leave the Empire.” 

“Why not? This can’t be what you want! Can’t you see the evils the Empire commits every day?” 

“I am on a mission from my people to see if perhaps the Empire could become an ally against a greater evil.” 

“The people who exiled you!” 

“They are still my people. They are also the reason why I called for our initial meeting.” 

Nightswan, again adopting his rebel leader persona, narrowed his eyes, waiting for more details from the Chiss. 

“I would like to offer you a position with the Chiss Ascendancy.” 

“My own people need me, Thrawn. This galaxy needs me, and people like me, to rise up against the Empire and restore peace and freedom.” 

Thrawn knew this was not an argument he could win. But he did have some leverage. “You are a prisoner of the Empire, you will not see them again. Your choices are execution, or to help a greater good against these greatest evils.” 

Nightswan scoffed. He too had some bargaining chips. “If you defect, you’d gain so much more than you ever could here. Kanan still loves you, deep down. Do that, fight this awful machine, and you’d win him back in a blink.” He knew this was a gamble, and probably a lie, but Thrawn’s reaction made him certain it was the right one to make. 

Yet the Admiral was still conflicted. Nightswan let him take time to think it over. Then the office doors opened and Governor Pryce returned with Commander Vanto, and Nightswan figured he might have lost. With nothing left to say, he was escorted back to the detention block and found himself alone in a cell. Knowing who his ally truly was now, Nevil knew he’d be back planetside soon enough, and hardly worried about the threat of exile. He did, however, consider Thrawn’s alternate offer… and he laughed. To think that the Chiss thought he could convince him to leave everything he had done, the hell he’d raised, on a single good word? It was incredible how confident the bastard was. 

The Empire would fall, and Nevil knew that he, Nightswan, was on the right side of the war. 


	4. Face down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, some new tags were added since this last updated so please take a look, they are locked in for chapters 4-6, which will all be updated pretty quickly here! Enjoy~

Thrawn openly revealed the proposition that had been given to him by Nightswan in their meeting. “He offered to help me defect to the rebellion.” 

Pryce scoffed, her laugh an ugly, tight thing. “You? A rebel? Hilarious.” 

Eli kept his mouth shut, knowing Thrawn better than most and sensing more than just contempt in his admission. Once Pryce had left the office, saying she was going to begin interrogations for information regarding Lothal, Eli locked the door behind her, turning to face Thrawn. The Chiss was already slouched in the chair behind his desk, palming himself over white pants. 

“Come here, Eli.” He said softly, his eyes staring directly into his with the intensity that he’d fallen in love with in the first place. Eli nearly fell into their trance again, but stopped himself, needing answers first. 

“Sir,” he started, hoping the more professional honorific would make Thrawn take him seriously. “You didn’t actually consider Nightswan’s offer, did you?” 

Thrawn’s hand slowed over his bulging groin, his tendrils obviously writhing under the layer of skin keeping them at bay for now. “No, of course not, Eli.” 

Eli noted the use of his first name again, and also that Thrawn was lying through his teeth. “This is real messy, especially for you.” 

Thrawn let out a low growl, exhaling through his nostrils deeply. “Come. Here.” 

Standing his ground, Eli was defiant. Thrawn sat up, and Eli flinched. 

“He’s a Jedi.” Thrawn muttered, quieter but with a firm resolve. 

Eli gasped. “We need to contact-” 

“No.” Thrawn interrupted, rising to his feet. Eli seemed to shrink into himself. 

Despite knowing just how powerful Thrawn was, and more than just due to his rank, Eli continued. “But Sir, he’s a _Jedi_ and a rebel, can you imagine the information we could get out of him?”

Eli watched Thrawn’s mind seem to grind its gears, pondering this all through his intense arousal. Chiss, he’d learned, had incredibly high libidos and once they needed release, they _needed_ it. “Why do you think I am so adamant to keep him on my ship without interference, then? Pryce knows as well, she will handle it.” 

That didn’t explain his previous answers about Nightswan, but it made sense to Eli. Eli also noticed the way Thrawn's brow knitted as he mentioned Pryce's inclusion in this scheme. It hurt to consider it, but if Thrawn was able to make amends with his… Ex lover, for lack of a better term, the gains they could make were monumental. There was just one problem with that. 

Eli wanted Thrawn all to himself. It was a selfish desire, but ever since Eli had laid eyes on the Chiss, he’d felt an attraction like nothing before. And when Thrawn turned out to be receptive to his advances it was like a dream come true. 

How it had warped into this nightmare perplexed Eli, but two firm hands on his shoulders pulled him out of his daze. He noticed that Thrawn was now standing behind him. Eli knew he’d overstepped his bounds a bit, Thrawn had a plan all along as usual, but he still felt like he should have been trusted with this information before he’d been forced to pry it out of him. If not only for his own sanity, so that he could take steps to help, not hinder, his commanding officer. That was his purpose as aide, wasn’t it? As if to accentuate that point, Thrawn pushed Eli forwards until he was bent over the desk. 

Catching his head in his hands on the hard surface of the table, Eli inhaled sharply as his belt was efficiently removed. Then his tunic, Thrawn's fingers deftly loosening the sealing strip holding the fabric together and yanking it so that his arms flew out behind him to fully divest him of the garment. Before moving onto the trousers, there was a pause, and Eli knew Thrawn was likely admiring his work. 

At first, Eli wasn’t too sure how keen he was on Thrawn’s desire to claim him in such a physical way, biting down into his skin and leaving a dark bruise that would last for days, sometimes weeks. But, he soon came to enjoy the manifestation of his lover, an undeniable sign of who he belonged to. When Thrawn became obsessed with it, sucking a new mark with every fuck, sometimes a few, Eli said nothing, allowing his body to become a canvas. 

Wondering if Thrawn was counting them, or trying to find some sort of pattern, or maybe a spot ready for use, Eli relaxed down onto the desk. He did not find the cold surface to be enjoyable to lay on as his nipples firmed into tight peaks from the sudden temperature change, but if this was what Thrawn wanted he would endure. The payoff was always worth it, after all. Or, Eli told himself that at least. 

After taking a few seconds, perhaps even a full minute, Thrawn’s hands came to the waistline of Eli’s trousers, roughly pulling them down along with his undergarments. Anticipating what came next, Eli wiggled a bit on the desk, and the display was too much for Thrawn to resist. Eli heard the rustle of fabric, glancing over his shoulder to spy the vast blue expanse of Thrawn’s chest, hairless, lean and pristine. The tip of his hardening cock made contact with the underside of the desk as Eli was immediately turned on by just the sight of his lover. 

“Thrawn!” He gasped, feeling a slicked finger probe at his entrance. “Need you in me.” 

As if in understanding, Thrawn buried his dry hand in Eli’s hair, messing unruly waves up further and gripping on the locks in a way pleasurable to Eli, the man gently pulling against the tugging sensation for a little extra pressure. Then, without preamble, Thrawn inserted one finger and then another in quick succession, coaxing an unrestrained moan from Eli.

“Can’t wait to actually feel you…” Eli more moaned than said. 

Thrawn, ever efficient, crooked his fingers just once before extracting them and then moving closer to the tight, waiting heat that lay between Eli’s legs. Eli needed more, and he needed more now, arching his back desperately for anything. Thrawn did not keep him waiting long, and soon a familiar, muscular, and wet tendril was slipping within him, twisting just the right ways to have him seeing stars. Mouth agape, Eli’s breaths stuttered as another inquisitive tentacle snaked along his inner thigh, rubbing along his testacles before winding around them. Yet another, one of many delightful members, wrapped itself around Eli’s cock, stroking it in a tight grip. 

With nearly every nerve ending lighting up like it was life day in his lower regions, Eli nearly lost control of himself, knees going weak. Thrawn continued to clamp down onto brown hair, pinning the side of his face down onto the desk, and his other hand came to his hip when he felt Eli slipping. The intense press of blue fingertips was sure to leave five more bruises. Just another mark on already decorated skin, Eli hardly paid it any mind, frankly all of his attention was below the belt. 

Thrawn’s breathing grew more erratic, and as a second and third tentacle crowded into Eli’s tightness, Eli knew the Chiss was nearing his orgasm. He was getting pretty close too, and began to grind his rear against the pelvis pressed up against him, encouraging more friction. At times like this, completely connected to Thrawn and the center of his attention, Eli felt his best. It was like he was actually able to do something good for Thrawn, and have his affections returned in kind, even if Thrawn was rather rough about showing said affection. 

It had always been this way, and much like with the bites, Eli had learned to embrace it, even if deep down he wished for something softer. Sweet words whispered in bed, tangling in the sheets lazily thrusting into one another, delicate kisses lining his face and enveloping it in love. But he’d come to know Thrawn well now, and he knew that such things would just never come to be the norm. Being with Thrawn was anything but the norm, after all. If he wanted to be with Thrawn, and stars knew how badly Eli wanted that, then this is how it would be, pounded into while pressed into the desk, or pushed against the wall for a quick fuck, or legs splayed out as he straddled Thrawn in his command chair. And it always ended with a bite. 

Thrawn moved again, contorting to mouth along Eli’s ribs, and that was the only warning Eli had before everything seized, all the muscles in Thrawn’s body flexing as the Chiss came in a rush of slick and pleasure. Eli slowed his movements to a slow roll, tensing when he felt Thrawn’s teeth sink in hard. Never too much to break the skin, but enough that he felt their presence like a sharp dagger cutting through the bliss. When Thrawn came first, Eli often had to finish himself off as Thrawn’s tentacles retreated back into their pouch. Thrawn wasn’t too keen on servicing Eli, either, so once Thrawn withdrew, Eli twisted around, sitting up on the desk as he stroked himself with the remnants of Thrawn’s orgasm painted on his skin. 

Before he could come himself though, both of their comms went off with a loud alarm, the most urgent of tones. Swearing under his breath, Eli frantically pumped along his length as Thrawn answered the comm, resealing his tunic to cover Eli’s view. 

What came out of the comm was not at all the sort of news either man wanted to hear. 

“Sir! We are under attack! We believe the aggressors to be rebels.” 

Thrawn thanked Faro for the message and called for all crew members to report to their stations, and to put the ship on high alert. Then, ending the call, he mused, “But which rebels are they…” 

“Pardon?” Eli asked, mind still foggy with arousal as he pulled his pants up still damp legs. He’d wiped away as much as he could with a towel Thrawn kept in one of the drawers of his desk, but the Chiss’ spunk truly required soap and water to fully cleanse away. 

“Are they the Lothal rebels, here for their Jedi, or Nightswan’s band of pirates? Both of our prisoners are the leaders of their respective groups, a high priority to recover I am certain.” 

Eli thought this over, clearing his head as he tightened his belt to the first hole and smallest size. “Hopefully not both groups, not sure if they were ever in communication with one another, but if they were…” 

“No.” Thrawn assured his aide. “There is no evidence of the groups even knowing of one another’s existence. Yet, the fact that we found them together…” 

“I believe the Jedi was likely undercover, playing some sort of role just judging by his demeanor and, uh, outfit that day, so there is a chance Nightswan did not even know who he was… meeting with.” Eli added, earning an affirming nod from Thrawn that made the human blush. 

“Yes, and seeing the meeting with Nightswan was the arrangements, I believe we have a pirate infestation.” 

Once the duo arrived on the bridge, they could see several smaller ships, heavily armed, firing at the Chimaera. With deflector shields still above 80%, Thrawn let them have their fun. “Any attempt at communication?” He asked the officer manning the comms array. 

“No sir, nothing on any frequency.” 

“Continue scanning, but do not send any messages yet. They will soon realize their efforts are futile and change tactics.” As soon as the words left Thrawn’s lips, Eli noticed a blip on one of the security displays. 

“Sir, I believe we should send some troopers down to the cell block, something doesn’t look right.” Eli said, pulling Thrawn’s attention away from the viewport. Making the order, Eli kept his gaze locked onto the security displays, waiting for the trooper detail to come into view, but they never did. “Sir!” 

Thrawn already had his hand on his blaster and stalked towards the turbolift, delivering orders in his usual calm tone into his comm, but Eli could sense some irritation in his voice. Following behind, Eli crammed into the lift with several other officers and troopers. Several groups were to converge on the cell block, and if any were to encounter their prisoner, or an intruder along the way, they would alert the rest and move to stop them with non-lethal force. 

Eli just hoped they would not find Pryce in the middle of all this. He’d not heard from her since she’d left Thrawn’s office, and moving a prisoner to interrogation was a prime time for a rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not fear, I promise Thrawn and Eli are going to talk it out... eventually. Hang tight, only 2 more chapters to go!


	5. Flipped around

Arihnda Pryce disregarded the alarm on her comm link, far too occupied working information out of the prisoner. Thrawn ran his ship well, he could handle this. 

“You know, Imperial doesn’t look good on you.” Kanan slurred, the interrogation drugs coursing through his system at a dangerously high concentration. When all he did was flirt, Arihnda had been forced to up and up the dose until red warnings flashed on her datapad, and then she upped them again with the tap of a button, disregarding the message. 

“Tell me about the rebels. About the other Jedi, the twi’lek, the Lasat, the Mandalorian, and anyone else you are working with.” 

Kanan smiled lopsidedly, “Hera… Where is she? Supposed to be comin’ to get me…” 

Arihnda quirked an eyebrow. That was certainly something. Hera Syndulla, the pilot, must have been the rescue organizer in case of anything like this. As the ship slipped into high alert, she wondered if that is who had arrived. Another Rebel in her custody would certainly be quite the prize. Three in one week had to be some kind of record, at least for her. 

“Is that so? I’ll be sure to have an extra special surprise for her, then.” The drugs had another effect, and it was showing very plainly in its struggle at the front of Kanan’s… Panties, she supposed was the best word for it with a little chuckle. Coming closer to the man who was strapped down to an interrogation chair, Arihnda let her hands wander across wet skin, his body sweating profusely from the effort of resisting the drugs. An effort that proved to be futile in the end. 

He may not think the same of her, or at least that's what he said, but Arihnda still found the man to be stunning. Muscular, but not so much as to be off putting, with long features and bright eyes, even if they were hooded over aside from a small crack now. Kanan hummed as her hands traveled up to his pecs, her nails dragging along toned tan skin lightly. “So, Kanan, tell me more about this Hera.” 

The Jedi was more than happy to share, and Ahrinda committed every detail to memory as she began to disrobe. Tilting the interrogation chair back, she said softly. “I'm going to loosen the restraints on your legs so we can get you undressed, don’t move unless I tell you to.” 

Kanan nodded as the metal clamps around his legs were loosened, and he shimmied a bit to get more comfortable. Then a small item clattered to the ground, sounding like glass but not shattering, and his eyes snapped open. 

With a whoosh, the door opened and Arihnda felt her blood run cold. There was only one person on this ship who could override her clearance codes, and he was the last person she wanted seeing her in this state, and with this person. “Admiral, I can-” 

“Hera!” Kanan cheered, wriggling further out of the restraints. 

With dawning horror, Arihnda turned around to see a green-skinned Twi’lek standing in the doorway. “Well this is quite the scene. Am I interrupting something?” She raised her blaster, but was instead tackled to the ground as she shot, the bolt missing wildly and instead hitting the array of interrogation tools in the room. Hazy smoke began to fill the space as the door shut and locked behind them. 

On the other side of the door, Eli attempted to key himself in, troopers at the ready to storm the interrogation cell, but found that only the admiral’s codes would be accepted. Banging on the door, he asked if he should have the troopers blow it open. 

“No, there is a gas build up in here, it’s flammable! If you blast open that door you will kill us all!” Arihnda screamed, warning Eli due to knowing the exact properties of what was being released into the air. It was not going to be pretty. 

“Alright, I’ll try and work on the gas leak then, let the cell ventilate out, and then get you guys out of there!” Eli shouted back, comming the detention block control center to start that process as he marched that way, leaving some troopers behind to guard a very valuable cell. 

Arihnda started to take a deep breath to calm her sudden panic but realized that was a bad idea midway through as the bitter taste of the gas coated her tongue. 

“Flammable?” Hera asked, already helping Kanan out of the interrogation chair. 

“Yes, very. So please, no playing martyr.” Arihnda responded, closing her tunic as she remembered that she was partially exposed. Then she remembered that such an action would be pointless as the gas ran its course. “I am sure you are all familiar with interrogation drugs. If not, well, there’s what is going to happen to all of us.” She continued, gesturing to Kanan who was now rutting up against Hera’s thigh like an akk dog in heat. 

“You must have gotten a whiff of it before I showed up, then?” Hera teased. Noticing Thrawn staring at Kanan, Arihnda realized whatever she answered would not matter to the Chiss, he’d probably not even noticed her in his obsession with the Jedi. Of all the people to fall for, Arihnda could laugh. A Jedi, how pathetic. 

Then again, she’d fallen for a Chiss. And was very, very jealous of anyone who received Thrawn’s attention, be it the Jedi or his aide. In her duties, she’d kept things strictly professional, but with him standing there with such need in his eyes, the interrogation gas lowering her inhibitions already Arihnda figured she had nothing to lose now. Reaching out towards him, she put a hand on his bicep. Thrawn turned towards her at the touch, and dilated pupils seemed to size the woman up. He breathed in, a deep inhale through the nose, his eye closing for a second. Then, when they opened he pounced. 

Arihnda barely had a chance to breathe with how he kissed her, all teeth and tongue and with enough intensity to sate her for a lifetime. One hand clamped down on the back of her neck, and the other wrapped around the small of her back, his grip tight as he pulled her flush against himself. Never pulling back from the kiss, Thrawn’s hand migrated to the collar of her tunic, pulling it off her shoulders and soon the fabric hit the floor. 

As her pulse thudded in her ears, Arihnda removed the rest of her clothing in haste, and Thrawn did the same. A pile of fabric in the corner was soon long forgotten as Thrawn backed her into the cold metal wall of the interrogation cell. Finally pulling back, Arihnda got a good look at him, and he was even better to view than the Jedi, by a long shot. His body was perfectly sculpted, muscles rippling under blue skin with each breath. The soft red glow of his eyes lit up the mist hanging between them, and then they were kissing again, and the wetness between Arihnda’s legs was impossible to ignore. 

With a groan, she reached down to rub herself, but her wrist was caught in a vise grip, pinned up and over her head, the other hand soon to follow. Both thin wrists fit between Thrawn’s thumb and fingers, and it was his digits that would tease her, opening her folds and seeking heat. Sighing, Arihnda rubbed herself against his hand as Thrawn explored her, daring to insert a finger into her after warming up a bit. Arihnda responded very vocally, but her cries of pleasure were lost to a much more explicit sound. 

From the other side of the room, Kanan nearly was screaming as Hera engulfed his cock in her mouth, his hands stroking along her lekku and almost shaking. The Twi’lek’s eyes were closed, yet there was still fury mixed in with her induced pleasure knowing the reason why Kanan was in such a state. 

To make matters worse, now Thrawn was staring at him again. Arihnda felt her jealousy bubble over as the finger within her stilled, her hips doing all of the work. Not caring about the consequence, she ripped one of her hands out of his hold and grabbed his chin, forcing Thrawn’s attention back on her. “Fuck me.” She said through gritted teeth, and Thrawn followed the command. 

Removing his finger, a thin member slipped into its place, growing thicker the further it went in, and Arihnda recalled the fact that Thrawn did not have standard human equipment. Not wanting to turn back, she let Thrawn insert his tendrils into her one by one until she felt she was going to burst, and looking down she realized she’d only taken half. Then he began to writhe within her, hips rising and falling at a moderate pace, and Arihnda thought she might fall if her arm was not still held up, her other coming to rest on a thick bicep for balance. 

While she was so incredibly full, Arihnda was also utterly overwhelmed with pleasure as Thrawn explored her vulva, quickly finding her clit and teasing it with quick flicks and circling motions. Arihnda could not tell if it was just how damn good Thrawn was at this, or the interrogation gas, but before she knew it her vagina clenched around Thrawn as she came. It was an intense orgasm, taking over her being just as quickly as it left her, and with Thrawn only quickening his pace, Arihnda steadied herself for another. 

Looking over Thrawn’s shoulder, which was a monumental task with how aroused she was now between the drugs and the Chiss, she saw that things had changed between the other couple, Hera now straddling Kanan as he lay on the floor, bouncing her above him as if she weighed nothing. Thrawn noticed her looking, and Arihnda felt a guilty flush cover her features. When Thrawn smiled, it made her more afraid than excited. 

Releasing Arihnda’s wrists, Thrawn picked the woman up, carrying her as if she weighed nothing towards the others. Turned around, all Arihnda could see was the wall at first, but then she noticed a tan hand reaching for Thrawn’s thigh and swatted it away. Then it touched her, groping her ass, and she could not help but lean into the touch as it sparked her like a wire, the aftershocks rocking through her tender body. 

So caught up in the touch, Arihnda did not even notice as she was laid onto the floor, Thrawn straddling over her. Hands of every color began to wander, and Arihnda found her own digits began to explore as well. The longer this went on, the less cognizant she was and in the moment, she found that to be quite alright, losing herself to the cloud of bliss she was floating in. Thrawn was fucking her, that is all that mattered, and damn was he fucking her well, hitting every inch of her insides and driving her mad. 

Things started to really go hazy, so Arihnda just threw her head back and let Thrawn take full control, not that he’d ever not been utterly dominating her. If when she came, it was a quick explosion of energy, Thrawn’s release was more of a tidal wave, cresting and crashing over the man in a steady escalation of ecstasy. When he released into her, Arihnda clenched down and cried out, somehow being stretched out further to the point of it almost being painful. Before his orgasm left him, Thrawn lowered his head, sucking a mark just above her left breast. 

For whatever reason, it's that little stinging kiss that sent Arhinda over the edge a second time with a shout of his name. As she recovered, she found herself alone. And Arihnda realized that the fact she noticed anything at all about her surroundings meant that the gas must have finally started to clear, and that meant that soon the door would-

Arihnda’s thoughts were interrupted by a loud blast, and then the door fell, clanging to the floor in the hallway. The first person to enter was damn Vanto, and she didn’t even have a care to cover herself, the expression on his face said he’d seen enough already and it would just be a waste of her composure, better to appear confident than embarrassed. 

Troopers entered the room next, two coming to her aid and offering their hands to help her to her feet while others surrounded the rebels. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a little blue rock fly across the room of its own accord and find its way into the Jedi’s hand. As she stood up, she noticed that Vanto had already left. Thrawn now stood alone, his uniform already replaced if a bit rumpled, and he began to speak. 

“The ship is still on full lock down?” He asked, voice even and stern. 

“Yessir!” A trooper replied through their vocoder. 

“Good. Let the prisoners go, and call all troops back to the barracks, I do not want there to be any more trouble.” As he gave the orders, he took one final glance at the Jedi. The man ran off not a second later, Twi’lek following close behind, and Thrawn made not a single move to stop them. Arihnda didn’t move either, not because she was still having trouble thinking, but she knew why it had to happen this way. 

As he stood there. Thrawn looked exquisitely broken. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter people will actually talk to each other I promise!


	6. Eye to eye

To say that Eli was simply furious would be a severe understatement. He was certainly angry, but he also felt betrayed and frankly heartbroken. Eli didn’t want to believe his suspicions, but the mark on Pryce’s chest said more than enough and was undeniable evidence. Thrawn has slept with her, and that on top of the fact he’d been pining over Kanan since the moment he laid eyes on the man was enough to make the human want to pack up his meager belongings and jump into an escape pod. 

In fact, it was in one of the escape pod bays that Thrawn found his aide. He’d not actually been planning on acting on that impulse, but it was a rather private area of the ship Eli figured he could find some peace in to process it all. But , it was not long before Eli heard the footsteps approaching and immediately he knew who it was. He’d not give the Chiss the satisfaction of acknowledging his approach by turning around. “If you’ve come to apologize, save oxygen and don’t.” 

The steps came to a halt, and for a few seconds the only sound was the dull thrum of the Star Destroyer racing through hyperspace. Thrawn considered his options. He could be entirely honest, reveal all that he’d felt, that the pining for Kanan was nothing new and that Eli had merely been a carnal pleasure of his for all these years. But something in his heart seized at that idea, and Thrawn realized he’d not been entirely honest with himself. 

With his brain-fogging, illogical need for Kanan suddenly cleared with the absolute signal that he was unwanted that had been the past few days, the truth hit Thrawn like a truck. His desire for Kanan had been something he’d been maintaining as a defense mechanism. A defense against his true feelings that had been nurtured by Eli’s unending affections and loyalty. 

He’d hurt the trust they had developed, and this hurt far worse than the several rejections he’d received from the Jedi. “Eli, I will speak truthfully. I have hurt you greatly, and for a long time, for very selfish reasons. If you will allow me to explain,”

Eli interjected, voice sharp, “Look, I know there was a leak of interrogation gas in the room. It’s only logical that you four lost control like that, I’m probably overreacting. But it made me stop and think about all of this and… I’m not sure we can keep going how we are, Thrawn.” Feeling tears begin to form in the corners of his eyes, Eli roughly wiped them away. He could not believe he was throwing all of this away, but he said what he felt and he knew it was true. Thrawn had been incredibly selfish in all of this, taking advantage of a Wild Space Yokel who happened to have a thing for tall, muscular blue men. A Tall, muscular blue man who were absolutely dreamy and like nothing Eli would be able to attract again, and also someone he was madly in love with despite it all, but Eli needed to stand his ground, even if it meant throwing it all away. 

“That is what I am here to discuss, Eli.” Thrawn replied, words measured. “I would like to try again, and to be honest with you.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Eli asked, voice cracking. 

“You are aware of my past feelings for the Jedi, and I assure you they are now truly in the past. If you will have me, I would like to begin anew. To show you the respect and love that you are deserving of.” 

Now, Eli turned around. His eyes were rimmed in red, and his hands shuffled nervously in front of him. “Love? Stars, Thrawn that’s the first time I think you’ve ever used that word.” 

“It has been a long while.” As Thrawn spoke, he felt as though physical threads were being cut with each syllable, removing his connections to Kanan. Perhaps, in another time and place, they could have been something, but that was no more, and instead life had given him a new opportunity he would not squander. Kanan could have loved him, maybe even wanted to, but Eli did, or at least Thrawn hoped he might come to one day. Before Eli could ask, Thrawn continued, “I was foolish in saying it to Kanan when he was already lost to me.” The threads were now loose, and wanting for someone else, for someone they should have tied too long ago. 

“I see. You’re sure you are over him?” Eli prodded, needing to hear it again. 

“Entirely.” Thrawn said firmly, leaving no room for doubt. Eli could read him like a book, and knew Thrawn was not hiding anything. He truly wanted to try again, to treat Eli well. 

Eli needed more though, to know just how that was going to happen. And he’d need to see it, feel it, understand it.  “Then I need you to show me what you are saying. Respect me. Show some affection sometimes, ok? I want this to work between us too, but we need to work together now.” Eli’s hands balled into fists, and Thrawn wanted nothing more than to take them into his own. 

So, he took a step towards Eli, and then another, and then more until he crossed the threshold into Eli’s space. The man did not step back, and when Thrawn touched him, the tension fell from his frame, his shoulders slumping down. Thrawn noticed a tear roll down Eli’s cheek. “Are you alright, Eli?” 

Eli nodded, turning his hands around in Thrawn’s grip so that their palms touched. “Yeah, I guess I only dreamed about this happening. Even if it really sucks how we got here… I’m having a hard time believing it’s really happening. That I’m going to wake up and things will be the same as they always were. The worst part is I never hated it either. If there is such a thing as loving too much, I’m sick with it Thrawn.” His tear multiplied, hands shaking. 

Thrawn felt his spirit breaking for the man before him, at seeing what he had created in his negligence. “I have not been fair to you Eli. Please, tell me what you need, what you desire.” 

Eli’s heart seized, or at least that is how it felt as those words left Thrawn’s beautiful thin lips. “I need you, on my terms.” He dared to ask, speaking his desires. 

“Name them.” 

Eli quietly lead the way back to Thrawn’s quarters where the Chiss found himself perched over Eli who lay comfortably below him, head on a pillow and arms wrapped around a blue torso. He slowly thrust into Thrawn, his face the picture of pure bliss. Bowing his head down, he kissed Eli again and again, sweetly exploring him in ways he’d never done before and Thrawn found them to be the most enjoyable of all. 

Of course, there was still guilt. The thought of all the time he had wasted, of all the times he’d taken advantage of Eli’s kindness and apparent desire for him, the times he’d orgasmed to the thought of not the one he was with but a being he wished for instead. Oh how stupid he was! It was impossible to ignore these unfortunate truths with how he’d marked Eli so much, and so selfishly. In this moment, following Eli’s surprisingly gentle and tender requests, Thrawn realized that the man had done nothing but try to impress him for all this time, taking everything Thrawn threw at him in stride rather than speaking up about his own preferences, and that was unacceptable.  Thrawn vowed to cherish and appreciate Eli properly, focusing on angles and positions that pleasured them both now, and swearing to act in this direction moving forwards. 

Once they both came, Eli pulled Thrawn down beside him, nuzzling up to the Chiss. “That was incredible.” The human mused. 

Thrawn pulled Eli so that their bodies were flush against one another. “It was vastly preferable to what we have done in the past.” 

“Do you really mean that?” Eli asked, pushing away slightly. 

“Entirely.” 

With that, Eli squeezed Thrawn in his embrace. “Good, I don’t want to go back.” 

“Nor do I Eli. But not because it was a better experience, but because I care about you immensely and want my actions to speak to that.” 

Eli’s eyes opened wide as he stared into Thrawn’s which were only a breath a way. “What else do your actions say?” 

“They say that I love you, Eli.” 

Burying his head in the crook of Thrawn’s neck, Eli somehow managed to hold him tighter. “I love you too.” Even at their lowest moment, Eli had never stopped loving Thrawn, and was now beyond ecstatic to know he could do so without wishing for something more, without needing to walk away to keep himself from being hurt. Things were looking up, and both beings were ready to face the future together, confident in their strengthened bond and renewed trust. 

* * *

Kanan looked to his left and saw a blur of green, several shapes moving and making sound. The more he blinked, the more the shapes began to merge until they became one green being. A being who was smiling at him. 

“Hera.”

She turned to him. “You back big guy?”

“Back?” Kanan asked, but then it all started coming back to him, and he was suddenly very aware of the blanket laid over him touching skin in all kinds of places.

“Pryce hit you with a pretty big dose of that stuff.” Hera responded. “How are you feeling?” 

Kanan stretched out his arms and legs, kicking his heels up on the dashboard of the Ghost. His literal heels he realized, looking at the footwear strapped around his feet and calves. Oh yes, it was all coming back to him now. “Ah, you probably want an explanation for how things went so badly.” 

“Yeah, an explanation would be nice seeing you went from trying to seduce a crime boss in a plan you know I did not support to being in Pryce’s boudoir. You’re lucky they didn’t confiscate those shoes of yours, the tracker planted in them was the only reason the rescue was able to happen.” Hera lamented, checking on the ship’s status in hyperspace to give her hands something to do that wasn’t pointing accusatory fingers. 

“Crime boss was not as much of a lightweight as she looked,” Kanan admitted first, “and then I ran into an old friend.” 

As if on cue, the door to the cockpit opened and Nevil walked in, Zeb following close behind. “Yeah, an old friend who got you into a world of trouble.” He covered. He’d figured a lot out about Kanan since boarding the Ghost, and figured it was the least he could do to cover for the man in front of his crew. “Me and those Imperials have some real history, so I’m not surprised they took the extreme measures they did.” 

“Yeah, well, the important part was that you all got out in one piece.” Zeb added, patting Kanan’s shoulder. “Still have no clue how you lot did it, but good job.” 

“Let’s just say even Thrawn has weaknesses.” Kanan replied, still a bit confused himself. Maybe Thrawn figured that showing mercy might put him in Kanan’s good graces, or perhaps it was just for old time’s sake. Or… “You sure we didn’t pick up any tracking devices.” 

“Checked twice with Chopper, ship’s clean.” Zeb affirmed the man. “Like I was sayin’, it almost all went too well.” 

“Oh, trust me Zeb, it was messy on the inside.” Hera said, looking over at Kanan again. It was easy for the Jedi to sense there was a lot on her mind, a lot more than just thankfulness to have made it out ok. She’d been pretty surprised to learn of his plan to tackle the crime boss to begin with, an off handed comment about her not being willing to dress like a dancer to get the boss’ attention morphing into Kanan slipping in on a similar premise, and now, well. They would need to talk about what had happened soon, but not yet. That was a conversation for private quarters. 

First, they had a rendezvous to make with Nevil’s crew, and not too long later the ship dropped out of hyperspace. 

Nevil smiled a grin that was parts thankful and so very tired. “Thank you for including me in your rescue efforts. My crew is small, but effective, and we have many contacts. Do not hesitate to reach out in the future should you need anything.” Kanan could tell an invitation to join his ranks was on the tip of his tongue, but he also knew the truth that the Ghost flew solo for now. Glad that Nevil had not brought up the issue, Kanan nodded once, acknowledging the statement. 

“Safe travels, let your guys know I’m ready for them to dock.” Hera said, gesturing to the comms array which Nevil activated with an obscure frequency. He went back and forth a few times in a language none of the crew understood and in another minute the Ghost shuddered, letting them know they had been connected to Nevil’s transport. 

“Same to you,” were his last words before he turned around, Zeb escorting him through the ship to rejoin his crew. 

“Old friend, huh?” Hera pressed, raising an eyebrow. 

Kanan decided to come clean. He’d known for a while now that Hera was trustworthy, so it was time. “We were enslaved on the same planet for a bit, worked together to break out with some of the servants.” 

Hera’s expression told Kanan enough, the presence of servants meant it was not the working in a spice mine sort of slavery. “I’m sorry…” 

“It’s alright, we both found the right places to be in the galaxy afterwards. Well, the right cause. I suppose I can’t speak for him, but I know my place,” reaching over, Kanan laid his hand on top of Hera’s, “here with you.” 

Cheeks glowing with a soft blush, Hera held eye contact with Kanan as she replied, “I feel the same way.” 

Just enjoying the moment with one another, Hera only moved her hand when Zeb rejoined them in the cockpit. He thankfully didn’t mention the fact that Kanan was awkwardly leaning over the armrest of his chair. “Where to next, then?” 

Watching Nevil’s transport jump to hyperspace through the viewport, Hera projected a map of the corner of the Outer Rim they were in. “I’d like to head to Lothal, heard reports that the Imperials are starting to get a little too comfortable there, starting to set up garrisons in the outer villages.” 

Glancing at their fuel levels, Kanan realized that just going to Lothal might take a small miracle. They must have really been led on a wild chase to rescue him… For the first time in a long time, Kanan realized he was with a group who he could fully trust. They would not abandon him, or risk him for profit, and something about that paired with his growing feelings towards Hera made him truly feel what he said, that being part of this ship’s crew at Hera’s side was where he belonged. 

And at her side he remained as Zeb took over the cockpit once their course was set. Hera said she wanted to check Kanan over for any potential internal injuries, but Kanan knew something else was going on. Once in Hera’s quarters, she sat down on her bed and patted the space beside her, inviting Kanan to sit there. He did, and she sighed deeply before beginning. “So I guess we have to figure out just what it is between us after all that, huh?” 

Kanan knew this would come. He and Hera had been flirting around each other for some time now, but they’d never put a label on it, or even truly discussed just what it was they were doing. Hell, they’d only kissed a few times, and they were hardly the romantic sort. But now, they’d gone many steps further and it was time to reel it in and really sort things out. “Yeah.” 

“This can go a few ways. We can decide to pretend it never happened…” Hera offered. When Kanan shook his head no, she looked relieved, and he was glad, that was not an option he was really willing to entertain. “Or, we can talk about how it makes us feel?” 

That was more what Kanan was thinking. “Honestly… I liked it. And it's not the drugs talking. I can’t say I’d not been thinking about taking things further between us, physically at least…” 

Hera agreed. “I do really enjoy being close with you, I’m just not sure I am ready for that sort of step. Physical closeness and emotional closeness go together for me, you know?” 

“I understand that, and I don’t mean to say we need to do it again anytime soon. I’m just… Open to it, so I guess I also need to be open to developing our emotional connection too.” As he spoke, Kanan again rested his hand on Hera’s rubbing small circles against a calloused palm with his thumb. 

Hera gave his hand a firm squeeze. “It’s not unfair to go at a pace that works for us both. We’ll probably both be waiting on each other, but I’m ok with that.” 

“Me too.” Kanan tilted his head towards Hera, just a bit, and when she mirrored his motion, Kanan leaned in a little more. In small increments they came together, lips meeting softly, Hera making a soft hum at the meeting of skin on skin. Her hand came to rest on Kanan’s knee, and he kissed her like it was the first time, curious and caring and cautious. When they broke contact, both could not help but laugh. 

“That was nice, I liked that.” Hera said softly, not breaking eye contact. 

“Yeah, it was good.” They may not have a name for it still, but Kanan knew yet again that this is where he should be. 

“Let’s do it again.” Hera said more confidently, and Kanan was more than happy to oblige. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A happy ending? In the Heronverse? Surprising, but hopefully welcome!   
> I cannot believe this series has hit the 50k mark! I look forward to sharing the next 50k with you all, I have big plans for this AU and consider this work the base on which more stories will grow from in this setting. Stay tuned, and let me know what you think of this bit <3 Thank you for joining me on this ride!

**Author's Note:**

> Iskelan has made some fantastic art for me for this story, take a look [here!](https://iskelan.tumblr.com/post/617033068150243328/commission-for-ysalamiri-queen-for-her-heron)


End file.
